In order to improve the dependence of view angle of γ (gamma) characteristics of a liquid crystal display device (to suppress the display whitening problem or the like, for example), a liquid crystal display device in which a plurality of sub-pixels provided in a single pixel are controlled for different luminance levels to display halftones by area gradation of the sub-pixels (pixel division system; see Patent Document 1, for example) is being proposed.
As shown in FIG. 42, in an active matrix substrate according to Patent Document 1, in a single pixel region, three pixel electrodes 121a to 121c are arranged along a data signal line 115, and a source electrode 116s of a transistor 116 is connected to a contact electrode 117a. The contact electrode 117a and a control electrode 118 are connected to each other through a lead-out wiring 119, and the contact electrode 118 and a contact electrode 117b are connected to each other through a lead-out wiring 126. The contact electrode 117a and the pixel electrode 121a are connected to each other through a contact hole 120a, and the contact electrode 117b and the pixel electrode 121c are connected to each other through a contact hole 120b. The pixel electrode 121b, which is electrically floating, overlaps with the control electrode 118 through an insulating layer, and the pixel electrode 121b is capacitively coupled to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c, respectively (capacitance coupling type pixel division system). A storage capacitance is formed at the location where the control electrode 118 and a capacitance wiring 113 overlap with each other. In a liquid crystal display device utilizing this active matrix substrate, sub-pixels that correspond to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c are bright sub-pixels, and a sub-pixel that corresponds to the pixel electrode 121b is a dark sub-pixel. Halftones can be displayed by area gradation of bright sub-pixels (two sub-pixels) and a dark sub-pixel (one sub-pixel).